


Rule Number Two

by Camden



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camden/pseuds/Camden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris really can't help breaking the rules, even when he knows it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile)[**ontd_ai**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/) kink meme with the prompt, _Kradam + mutual masturbation._ Beta by [](http://aki-hoshi.livejournal.com/profile)[**aki_hoshi**](http://aki-hoshi.livejournal.com/).

  
**Rule Number Two**

  
"So I get back and one of his dirty-ass socks is hanging on the doorknob, all stank and shit, so I go to Matt and Mike's room, and there's Mike standing in the hallway because it's 'alone time' or whatever, and I say to Mike that we really need is our own rooms. Or some women." Anoop laughs at his own story and leans over to clink bottles with Michael.

"Wait, wait," Kris says, confused. "Why was there a sock? And why was Mike in the hall?" This story makes no sense."

"Maybe cuz you're drunk," Matt says, his voice slurred.

"So's everyone else," Kris protests. "I mean, I understand the _words_ , but why was there a _sock_?"

Danny comes back from the bathroom or wherever he's been, and leans over Kris's shoulder to grab some popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table. "Is 'Noop telling the sock story again? That was _one time_ and he won't let me live it down. I'm not a freakin' monk."

"The sock's one of our rules," Anoop says. "You haveta live with another guy, you make rules, right? Matt and Mike have their times where they get the room to themselves, but Danny and I didn't think we needed to be so organized. So I said, we do like when you're in college and you're getting some – you put a sock or a tie or whatever on the doorknob, right?"

"But who was in there with... _Ohh_... Ew!" Kris scowls as everyone laughs at his response. "Dude, I do _not_ want to think about that."

"So what about you? What are your rules? You and Adam must have some," Matt asks.

"Kris and I must have some what?" Adam asks, coming into the room. He's been out, somewhere, and he's dressed in gray leather pants, a white shirt unbuttoned way too far, and a silver and black jacket with silver studs all over it. Kris shakes his head, thinking that if he wore that, he'd look like a complete moron.

Adam hair is tousled and the eyeliner under one eye is smeared. Kris wonders what he's been up to. "Rules," Matt repeats. "Alone time, sock on the door. You gotta have 'em, am I right?"

Adam saunters in and grabs a beer. He sits down next to Kris on the couch, smelling faintly of cigarette smoke and cologne that isn't his. "I still have no clue what the hell you're talking about."

"Thank you!" Kris says with an emphatic gesture. He's been enjoying the little impromptu guys' night with Danny, Michael, Matt, and Anoop, but things have just been a half bubble off plumb all night and now he knows why. Adam was missing.

"The holy book of jack-off rules, my good man," Anoop says, tossing a pretzel at Adam. "You know, when you have another guy all up in your space, you have to hash these things out or it's just weird. We're just sharing our rules, but Allen's acting like you guys didn't have this conversation."

"We didn't have this conversation," Adam says, sounding confused. "Why the hell would you talk about jacking off with your roommate? Isn't that kind of... gay?"

Kris snorts beer out of his nose and Adam helpfully whacks him on the back. "Very funny," Danny says, and his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"It's just good manners," Michael says, sounding like he's talking about bringing over a hostess gift.

"It is," Danny agrees. "And on that note, I've got a lot of work to do before rehearsal tomorrow. I think I'm gonna turn in. No sock on the door, though," he finishes, laughing at his own joke.

"Me too," Michael says, standing up to follow Danny. "I still don't know what I'm singin', and I'm gonna be in trouble if I got a hangover tomorrow 'n can't think straight."

They say goodnight, and as soon as they're out of earshot, Matt turns to Adam and says, "Nice job scarin' off the squares, man. Allen, you want out before shit gets _crazy_?" He makes a wiggly gesture with his hand and Kris laughs.

"If Adam scared me, I would have made, like, charts and graphs of when he wasn't allowed in our room and stuff. Like you _normal_ guys."

Adam snorts and pokes Kris with his elbow. "Like you could keep me out."

"Well, what do you do then?" Anoop asks. "How do you guys... Handle your business?"

Kris can feel his cheeks burning. He's a little tipsy but he's nowhere near drunk enough to have a conversation about masturbation with Anoop, Matt, and Adam.

"Well, I'll let Kris speak for himself, but I don't have any problems. There is the shower, after all. And he _does_ sleep."

Kris is so distracted by the idea of Adam jerking off in their shared shower that he almost doesn't catch the second part until Matt says incredulously, "You flog the dolphin with another guy in the room?"

Adam smiles. "I'm kind of used to other guys being in the room. Usually they aren't sleeping, though, unless I've done something really wrong."

As if he knows he's putting on a show, Adam leans back and makes a production of propping his ankle on the opposite knee. He taps the beer bottle against his silver snakeskin boot a few times before he lifts it and takes a long pull. Kris gulps.

"Sorry, is that, like... invasive?" Adam asks, his blue eyes wide with fake innocence.

"Yeah, kind of!" Kris says, not sure if he's insulted or not.

"Oh come on! It was like, one time," Adam says, and Kris rolls his eyes.

"You need rules," Matt says, finally. "This is why you need rules."

Adam drains his beer and puts the bottle on the coffee table. He stands up and stretches, and Kris looks away from his butt in those leather pants. How does he even get _into_ them? "We'll take it under advisement. Now, unlike you guys who schedule time with your right hands, I was out getting mine tonight," Adam says in a put-on sassy voice. "So I'm going to bed. But if all this talk turns into a circle jerk, call me."

He sashays out of the room and Kris can feel Matt and Anoop staring at him. "What? You know he's not really like that. He's just messing with you guys."

"Yeah, we know," Matt says, but he sounds a little skeptical.

It's been weird for all of them since the pictures of Adam surfaced online. He hadn't been in the closet, really, before. He hadn't broadcast the fact or anything, but he hadn't bothered to hide using 'he' and 'him' to refer to exes and stuff like that. But once the pictures made the rounds, Adam stopped censoring himself at all. Kris thought that it was probably a test – a trial by fire for the rest of them to see who could handle it and who couldn't.

Adam had asked Kris, once, briefly and vaguely, "Does it bother you?" Kris had said that it didn't at all, and that was all they'd spoken on the matter. Kris got the impression that he was the only one Adam bothered to address about it directly, though whether it was because of the roommate thing or the fact that they were rapidly becoming close friends, Kris doesn't know.

Kris sighs. "Well, I guess I'll go, too. Mike's right – we still have a lot of work ahead of us this week." It's a lame excuse, he knows, but he really doesn't want to endure either more questions about his dynamic with Adam or awkward silences that avoid the topic all together.

He goes upstairs and knocks on the door before he goes in. "I'm decent!" Adam calls, his voice light.

"Is that a rule?" Kris asks as he comes into the room. Adam's changed into a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants with stars on them, his face scrubbed clean. "Did we decide that?"

"What, knocking before you go into a room? No. We've just always done that because it's good manners and we were raised right."

Kris grins. "True. Maybe that's the other guys' problem."

"Poor breeding?"

"Exactly." Kris grabs shorts and a t-shirt and goes into the bathroom to change. While he's brushing his teeth, a thought occurs to him. He spits and leans out the door. "What about changing in the bathroom? We've been doing that. I mean, not just shirts and jeans and stuff, but anytime that..."

"Involves nudity?" Adam supplies.

"Yeah. We go in the bathroom. Is that a rule?" Kris asks.

"No. I think it's just modesty. Also good breeding."

Kris nods and goes back into the bathroom to finish brushing. When he comes out, Adam's lying on the bed on his stomach, reading a magazine. Kris looks at him and shuffles his feet a little. "I didn't want you to think I was doing it because I thought..."

Adam laughs. "Aren't you the politically correct one?"

"I'm not trying to be politically correct! I just didn't want you to think I was uncomfortable or something, and..."

Adam sits up and regards Kris seriously. "Listen, I asked you once if it bothered you. You said no, and I trust that because you're an honest guy. And I appreciate it. Trust me. When they put me in with you, at first I thought they were trying to mess with my head. You know, stick me in with the one cute guy here." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I'm _glad_ you're not the kind of guy who wants to walk around naked because I'd never be able to concentrate on singing. And I'm not here to lose, you know?"

Kris swallows, unsure of what to say beyond maybe 'thank you.' Adam must misinterpret his silence, though, because he looks suddenly frightened and says, "Oh god, does that freak you out? Am I freaking you out? I didn't mean anything by it! Just that, you're cute. I mean, anyone can see that, and..."

Kris laughs and sits down on Adam's bed next to him. "Relax, man, it's cool. I was just kind of surprised. I didn't think I'd be your type or whatever." Not that he's thought about what Adam's type might be, but in those pictures he saw, the guys were all flamboyant, wearing make-up and wigs and going to fabulous parties and that's _so_ not Kris.

Adam shakes his head. "You're everyone's type. Now let's stop talking about this so I can start forgetting this embarrassment, please."

Kris gets off the bed and goes to turn off the light. "So our rules are... One, have good manners. And two, don't tempt Adam."

"Those are good rules. Oh, and I never did anything while you were sleeping. Just so you know. I was just messing with the other guys. I wouldn't really do that."

Kris doesn't feel relieved, and in fact, he feels almost disappointed. "What about the shower?" he asks.

"Okay, guilty as charged there. But I rinsed well."

Kris laughs. They're silent for a few minutes and then Kris says, "I don't care, you know. I mean, if I'm sleeping, and you want to... whatever. I mean, if I'm asleep, it's not like it matters, right?"

Adam doesn't answer for a few seconds and Kris wonders if he's fallen asleep, but then he says, "Okay. Same goes for you. Just make sure I'm really asleep, otherwise it totally counts as breaking rule number two, and I'm gonna join in." He says it with a little chuckle, but Kris wonders if he's being serious. Then it occurs to him what 'joining in' might entail and his mouth goes dry.

He debates a couple of responses and then says, "Fair enough. 'Night, Adam."

"G'night."

  


~*~

Kris doesn't forget about the discussion or anything, but they're so busy in the next few weeks that he doesn't have time to dwell on it either. The night Megan leaves, they have a big party, of course, and Kris and Adam get back to their room late, tired and depressed. Kris changes in the bathroom and when he gets out, Adam's changed into his pajamas, and he takes the bathroom to wash up.

Kris doesn't really feel much like talking, so while Adam's doing his thirty-point inspection, Kris turns out the lights and gets in bed. He drifts off quickly, but he never reaches a deep sleep before a noise wakes him. Half asleep, he thinks he hears breathing in his ear and he imagines Katy's there. He rolls over and finds the bed empty, but he can hear the breathing still. He realizes that Adam's breathing in quick, sharp pants and at first he thinks that it must be a nightmare. He's about to sit up and call to him before he realizes that Adam's heavy breathing is... sexual.

He'd meant it when he said he didn't care if Adam... did that... while he was asleep, but actually _hearing_ it is doing funny things to him. His heart is speeding up and he concentrates on faking sleep. There's a little hitch in Adam's breath now, like he's getting close, and Kris feels his body responding to the noise. He presses a hand to his crotch, trying to tame his erection through sheer force of will. He's clearly been without his wife too long.

Then Adam... finishes. And Kris can tell he's stifling the noise. He wishes there were enough light to see because he wants to know if Adam's covering his mouth or pressing his face into the pillow or merely biting his lip. He suddenly _needs_ to know. He presses harder against his erection, and slams his eyes closed tightly as he hears Adam move to get up. Adam goes into the bathroom and Kris can hear the water running. Kris curls into a ball, his dick throbbing, and concentrates on breathing deeply and evenly.

He lies there as Adam comes back to bed, as Adam tosses and turns for a few minutes, and still, even after Adam falls asleep. He's not sure when he finally drifts off, but in the morning, he's cranky and still has a mild case of blue balls.

He's irritable all day, and when they finally get back from rehearsal, he goes straight to the room, takes off his shoes, and throws himself on his bed. Adam appears a few minutes later and stands in the doorway for a moment as if he's debating saying something. Finally Kris snaps, "What?"

Adam sighs. "I know we didn't cover it in the _rules_ , but I think you need some time to yourself. Want me to leave for a while?"

Kris puts his arm over his eyes and says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You should have just done it, too. I know you wanted to. It didn't have to be weird or anything."

Kris is suddenly very glad that he put his arm over his eyes. "How...? I wasn't..."

"You never sleep curled up like that. And I could tell by your breathing. It's not a big room." With that, he turns off the lights, plunging the room into semi-darkness and goes to leave.

For some reason, Kris doesn't want him to go. It makes no sense since he's never been more embarrassed in his life, but he knows he doesn't want Adam to walk out the door. "I didn't know if it would be... I didn't want to..."

"What, tempt me? Break rule number two?" Adam gives a shaky little laugh and closes the door, coming to stand near Kris's bed. "You think it was somehow _better_ for me to know you were over there, _listening_ to me? That you were turned on by it? I almost..."

"Almost what?" Kris asks, his breath coming quickly now.

"Nothing. I wouldn't do anything. You're straight."

"I still... Last night, I still... I wanted..."

"I know. But you're married. Two strikes and you're out of my league," Adam says with a rueful chuckle. "I'm not putting one finger out of line when it comes to you." With that, he goes back over to the door. "Alone time, then? Yes?"

Kris swallows hard. He's not this kind of guy. He's never been this kind of guy. He's always been hopelessly vanilla. He _likes_ sex, but he's never felt the need to deviate from the old standards. But for some reason, he's harder than he can remember being since he was a teenager. He glances at Adam and he can tell by the way he's turned away that Adam isn't unaffected by the subject matter, either.

"No. No alone time," Kris says finally. "Stay."

Adam groans. "What are you _doing_? You're playing with fire, Allen." Adam's voice is desperate, and Kris is very much aware that the situation is completely unfair to Adam. Adam wants this. Wants _him_ , and Kris knows that can't happen. He can't let it happen. But he wants something more than vanilla for once.

"Just... No touching, okay? Just... lie next to me?"

"Kris..."

"You don't have to. I know it isn't even fair for me to ask. You don't have to, but if you want to..."

Adam groans again and crosses the room in what feels like two large strides. He pulls off his shirt and Kris watches, his heart in his throat. He hadn't thought ahead to what they'd wear – or not wear – but Adam's already undoing his jeans. When he pushes them down, he toes out of his shoes and Kris stares at the erection straining against the bright blue bikini briefs Adam's wearing and wonders what the hell he's getting into.

But it's too late and he's too turned on to back out now. He sits up and pulls his t-shirt over his head. When his hands go to his belt, he's aware that Adam's watching him. He shimmies his jeans off, and he sees Adam's eyes go right to the front of Kris's underwear. It suddenly feels very _real_ and Kris wonders if he's a stupid little fish who's decided to swim with a shark.

"Take them off," Adam says. Kris peels off his socks, even though he knows they weren't the specific articles of clothing Adam was referring to. But he's sure as hell not going to keep his socks on. Even if he's about to become the prey, he doesn't want to look like an idiot. "Take them off," Adam repeats, and Kris hooks his fingers in the waistband, lifting his hips enough to pull the briefs away and drop them on the floor next to the bed.

Adam stares at him for several long moments, and Kris blushes under his scrutiny. He wonders if Adam's going to say something, do something, but instead, Adam pulls his own underwear down and steps out of them. Kris has never seen another guy with a hard-on live and in person before and it's less strange than he would have imagined.

Then Adam lies down next to Kris, and that's slightly weirder. They're not touching, but Kris can feel the heat from Adam's body. "Last chance," Adam whispers, and Kris knows what he means.

Kris is so hard it hurts a little, particularly after he nearly injured himself the night before, so he does what he's been dying to do and wraps his hand around his erection and strokes. Adam makes a little moan and follows suit. Kris watches Adam, transfixed. He'd never given much thought to jerking off before; it was just something you did when you needed to. He'd certainly never thought about other guys' techniques, but he can't keep his eyes off Adam.

He watches the way that Adam twists his hand a little on the upstroke. He watches Adam's stomach muscles twitch. He watches the way Adam cups his balls with his other hand, pulling a little in a way that makes Kris's dick twitch and leak.

They're both stroking harder now, too excited to draw it out. Adam comes first and Kris is glad because he gets to watch it. He gets to watch Adam's come drip down his hand and onto his stomach and he gets to hear Adam's gasp and moan, not muffled with his hand but right in Kris's ear. It's too much and Kris comes too, not bothering to hold back his own noises.

They get up and go into the bathroom together to clean themselves off. Kris hurries to get dressed because standing around naked with Adam is more awkward without the sexual tension stretched to the breaking point.

Kris watches Adam get dressed, refusing to be coy about it. When Adam's dressed, he flicks his hair out of his face, gives Kris a long, unreadable look, and leaves the room.

Kris sits down on the bed with a sigh, wondering if he's just irredeemably screwed up his friendship, his marriage, his sexuality, and/or his entire life.

  


~*~

When they all gather for dinner, Adam sits a few seats away from Kris and Kris cringes a little. He curses himself for thinking with his dick, and wonders if he should _say_ something. By the time they go back to the room for bed, Kris is panicking. Finally he says, "Listen, I'm really –"

"If you say you're sorry, I'll punch you in the face," Adam says, his tone light.

Kris breaks into startled laughter. "Okay, then. Not sorry. It was still a shitty thing to do to you."

"Yeah, you totally annihilated rule number two. Asshole."

"I really am sorry."

Adam sighs. "Yeah, I know."

Kris doesn't know what else to say, so he grabs his clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. When he comes out, Adam's already in bed.

They lie there for a while and finally Kris whispers, "Can't sleep either?"

"No."

"Adam... What... If things were different...?"

"Jesus Christ! What part of rule number two is hard for you to understand?"

"Sorry," Kris says. "I just..."

"Yeah. Me too."

They lie there for a while longer and finally Kris can't take it anymore. "Adam?"

"Kris, I swear to god –"

Kris takes a deep breath. "Goodnight, Adam."

"Good boy."


End file.
